merc_storia_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Raid
Raid (レイド), titled Runaway Monster Event (暴走モンスターイベント), is a limited-time event where you have the chance to go up against a monster that progressively gets stronger each time you beat them. This event yields rewards such as gold, medals, the featured monster, diamonds, and letter pieces. There is also chance of pet drop. This event will be held for a week and usually at the end of the month. During this period, Guild War will be closed down automatically. Mechanism During a solo Raid, BP is required to attack the boss pet. To initiate this event, you must complete any quest until you are prompted with a special screen. The chance to initiate this event is guaranteed but you need to finish your current level before summoning a new boss. The next boss pet that drops may have a 1~3 lvl gap higher. The raid boss will only be available for 3hrs per summon after which it 'runs away' if not defeated within the time limit. The points/ damage from attacking a boss that isn't defeated within the time limit will also be discarded. :Update: Since the 10/20/2018 Raid event, when questing during fever, the level gap is guaranteed to be 3+. Rewards for solo Raid events include level rewards and points rewards. SP Pool SP will be used to increase your units' guts, summon pets, as well as to summon your companions. You begin with 100,000 SP plus your initial SP and this increases as you: (1) help other players' raids and (2) have other players help yours. The max SP you can garner is 310,000 plus your initial SP. After that, any other 'assistance' will contribute towards increasing your maximum attack duration (to be discussed below). Attack Duration You may attack the raid boss as many times as you want within the 3hr time limit. The attack duration corresponds to the amount of BP consumed: *30BP: 40 secs *60BP: 80 secs *100BP: 120 secs The duration can be manipulated and added by using a [[Skill_Types#Extend_Time|'Time Extend pet']]. The attack duration may also be manipulated by: (1) helping other players' raids and (2) having other players help yours. Do note that this method only applies after you've maxed your usable SP . The new max duration is as follows: * 30BP: 160 secs * 60BP: 200 secs * 100BP: 240 secs Accepting and Discarding Raid When the special screen appeared, players are given choice whether to accept or discard a raid chance at a certain level. The red button indicates "discarding" and the green button indicates "accepting". When discarding, raid will appear automatically after doing another quest, with chance of 1-3 levels gap. After accepting a raid, there is still a way to dismiss the current raid by pressing the red button on the button left of the picture. Note: Discarding a level can be used to save time, by discarding boss with 1 lv gap and searching for a boss with 3 lv gap. It is recommended to accept bosses with a +2 or +3 gap in order to save your time and resources. Sending and Receiving Aid Requests In Guild Based on the image on the right, pressing the left button will make your boss visible only to your guild members. In Chatroom Based on the image on the right, pressing the right button will make your boss visible to 19 random players within the same chatroom you're in. To make progress in this event more quickly, you can join a highly populated chatroom during raid week. You can sort the list of rooms (in Menu → Room (ルーム), then Sort (並べ替え) at the top) by most to least popular (フォロワーが多い順, found at the bottom of the list). In Guild Chat Tab After attacking your boss, you can leave a message at your guild chat tab (tab 1) to ask for help--if you haven't pressed the help button found on the image above. You can do this every 30 mins. In Chatroom Tab After attacking your boss, you can post a message at the chatroom (tab 3) to ask for help. This will ensure that more people will be able to see your raid boss as the help feature above only shows it to 19 random players in the room. Do note that you can only post once every 30 minutes. Skipping Levels At any time during the event, you can skip to any level before Level 99 only once. From the main event page, this function can be found through the Bonus page (撃退ボーナスの確認), then the button on the very top (撃退Lvスキップ). By skipping levels, you will also skip and therefore not obtain any previous rewards. This is usually done by players who are busy and wish to save time. If you decide to skip to a certain level, that level will already be completed and you will have to quest to trigger the next boss appearance. Weapon Bonus Each level has their own weapon bonus. The bonus pattern changes every raid but basically, it's one set of weapon bonus per 20 levels. The bonus sets are as follows: mage/stab, archer/slash, and gunner/strike. Lv 1 - 20 Lv 21 - 40 Lv 41 - 60 Lv 61 - 80 Lv 81 - 100 Lv 101 - 120 Lv 121 - 140 -- Each raid will have different weapon bonuses in each level, which can be seen on the attacking page. There is no weapon bonus starting from lv 251 onward. Level Rewards still under construction. Definite amount version will be updated on July. Point Exchange Rewards Damaging the boss pet will allow players to receive points which then can be exchanged for various prizes. The points are determined by taking 10% (?) of a player's damage. Eg. Player deals 1,000,000 damage so they receive 100,000 points. Again, do note that these points from a boss that isn't defeated within the 3hr time limit will be discarded. Letter Pieces= |-| Medals= |-| Material= |-| Woods= For Beginners The safe stopping point for many players is at level 150, for the 5★ Letter Piece - collecting 5 will let you exchange them for a random 5★ diamond unit. However, with the more recent addition of Ancient Rune Stones at level 200, required for synthesizing special weapon runes, it may do you good to have at least one. If you're at a point where you have difficulty clearing bosses, you can follow a populated room and collect SP for your boss there in the Room Cooperation tab (3rd tab from the left), by starting the quest at 0 BP and quitting. At about 200,000 SP is a good place to stop and ask for help defeating the boss. Raid Party Basic Recommendations :See Party#Raid Team for more detail. Generally, a single element archer team with Archer Runes and Berserk Runes is the norm to deal as much damage as possible. However, in light of recent raid bosses, it is important to mind the boss's skin type and adjust your team accordingly; archers will deal less damage against hard skin. A skin interaction chart can be found here under Weapon Types. Category:Event